Voiceless
by Burning In The Dark
Summary: When you're voiceless, how do you tell the one person you care about how you truly feel and about your past, after seeing them for the first time in four years? Genesis/Angeal. YAOI. AU - Please read inside for more.


**Title**: Voiceless  
><strong>Status<strong>: In-Progress.

**Type**: Three Part.

**Chapter: **Prologue  
><strong>Author<strong>: Burning In The Dark/XMiss-NoirX (DeviantArt)  
><strong>Rating<strong>: M  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Genesis / Angeal

**Setting**: Crisis Core, **AU**  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Friendship/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: A Little bit of swearing, Suggestiveness, Sexual Themes, gore, manipulation and destruction of one's mind.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own Final Fantasy VII... No matter how much I dream XD  
><strong>Summary<strong>: When you're voiceless, how do you tell the one person you care about how you truly feel and about your past, after seeing them for the first time in four years? Genesis/Angeal.

**Note; **This is set after Crisis Core, but in an alternate Universe. This means no one died during Crisis Core okay... just clearing that up. I listened to the song 'Already Over' and 'Faceless' by Red when writing this... so have a listen guys~ :)

Genesis sighed; looking around the room of his childhood house, the nostalgia in the air was thick, wishing he was here for a different reason, other than a mistake he made. He sighed not wanting to think of the mistake he had made, it was just stupid that he did something that stupid. He rose, straightening the black turtleneck he was wearing, looking down to his hands he saw he was wearing his red gloves, which made him smile wistfully.

Stroking his hand over the dusted furniture, he stopped at the mirror, looking at himself, glad he didn't have silver hair anymore. He got close to the mirror and growled, pulling down the turtleneck and looking at the scar on his neck. It was a constant reminder of the fact that even though he growled and sighed, no sound would ever come out again, the thought made him want to weep. His eyes flashed in anger and he looked down to the dusty table covered in ornaments, he bared his teeth and swept his arm across it, watching as the items fell to the ground. 

Hearing them smash soothed something in him, just enough to collect himself as he looked down at the slithers of glass and such. He rubbed his temples, he knew something would come of letting Hojo stopping the degradation, he just didn't know it would be his voice. He looked out the partially shaded window, the curtains where as dusty as the rest of the house, he felt a silent tear slip down his cheek, and the house was silent except for his footsteps.

He never expected his mother to be here or his father, but he expected someone to be here, in this house, in _his _house. Another tear escaped him as he regained his composure, he would not walk around Banora not looking like himself, he hadn't been here in years, the realisation of that saddened him. He walked through the dusty halls before getting to the door which leads outside, he missed the fresh air and everything that was Banora.

As he walked around the village, he noted that Angeal's mother was still there, a lot of faces he remembered and others were new. He smiled at those who said hello and greeted him, thanking Gaia that they took it as his normal demeanour, his heart gave a little lurch as he thought of Angeal, back at ShinRa. He growled once he left the village, knowing it was selfish of him to leave his best friend there, but he had other commitments.

Regret washed through him as he walked underneath the apple trees, remembering his childhood as the nostalgia drifted over him again. He wanted to have his best friend here, he knew however that he did not deserve that, _I should just be happy that I have somewhere to go and I am alive... any other thought is just selfish. _Genesis looked up to the crystal clear blue sky; there wasn't much of a difference between now and then, except he was a little closer to reaching the sky.

He laughed at the childish thought, knowing that no sound would come out but to him it was still a laugh, his stomach shook and he felt the little happy thread course through him, only the sound was missing. Looking over to a tree, he felt a familiar tingle course through his chest, tipping his head to the side; he went over to it, sitting underneath it, enjoying the coolness in the shade. Then it hit him, this was where he and Angeal always used to sit and play, read or talk depending on the mood of the other. Leaning his head against the trunk, he breathed in a deep breath, the clean air filling his lungs.

Breathing in the fresh air made him realise how different it was compared to Midgar, a lot of stuff here was different to Midgar, including a presence he missed which left a little hollow spot in his heart. He let out a shuddering breath; he missed Angeal so much, but couldn't tell the man that now, _literally. _He hoped Angeal was doing well at ShinRa in Midgar, he knew they were going down fast and as far as they and everyone else knew, General Genesis Rhapsodos, First Class SOLDIER, died under Hojo's skilled hands.

Relief filled him as he thought about it, however he still wished he had a friend here, not being able to talk was a problem of its own. He closed his eyes and got comfy on the ground, feeling sleep tug at him, he couldn't resist but fall into the tempting embrace of sleep. 

-X3X-

Genesis groaned, he didn't want to ask the head of the science department for his help, but he also couldn't go around hiding the fact his body was degrading before his very eyes for much longer. He looked to the big iron door in front of him and gulped, tapping his knuckles against the cold door, feeling the chill through his red leather gloves. Shifting nervously from foot to foot, he heard footsteps on the other side of the door before it opened, revealing a man with long black hair and a hard face, with glasses to somewhat hide his eyes, this man could send even the strongest men running for the hills and beyond.

_Professor Hojo_, he shivered, even thinking about the man's name sent a chill down his spine and made his blood run cold. He watched as the man snapped one gloved hand against the other, looking at the item covered in blood, Genesis decided he wasn't going to reflect on why there was blood on the glove or he would run away and _never _come back. Straightening his red leather jacket as the scientist looked up at him he mentally sighed, _this_ was horrible.

"Professor Hojo... I need your assistance... as you probably know from the regular physical you push on people." Genesis growled. "My body is degrading before my eyes... and you're the last person I want to help me... but you're the best candidate for this procedure ..." Genesis admitted the last softly.

He wouldn't be here if Hojo wasn't the best at what he did, apart from tear people apart was unravel a mystery and fix it, and that's what he needed, to be **fixed.** He watched as Hojo's face went from annoyed and serious to a smirk sliding across his face and a glint of something scary shining in his eyes. Genesis gulped as Hojo looked at him, the smirk never faltering he knew this was basically murder, putting his life in this insane persons hands but he was the best chance he had, would _ever_ have.

"Oh... I believe I can stop it... You however, must let me do whatever I want to your body if you want this to work..." Hojo stated happily.

Genesis gulped, this was not going to turn out good, but he offered a solution and he wanted it like a dehydrated man in the desert wanted water. "You have a deal..." Genesis said, feeling his stomach flip and wanting to escape using his mouth.

He held down his reaction until he made his appointment with the professor, before leaving and returning to his apartment_, work be damned!_ He thought as he entered, his stomach giving a violent lurch as he replayed what just happened in his mind, he ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet, feeling everything he had eaten recently, and coming up for a repeat. Feeling himself go cold and wonder exactly what he just signed up too, _probably my death_, he thought bleakly.

The next three days went too quickly, Genesis thought miserably as he was standing, once again, outside the labs, gloved knuckles once again tapped on the door lightly. He heard footsteps from inside and gulped, the giant silver door opening as a figure stepped out, the man was as tall as him with black hair to his ears and piercing blue eyes, _since when did Hojo have an assistant?_ Genesis briefly wondered as a flick of the hand from the other man ordered him to follow.

He willed his legs to move, to follow the assistant into the labs, the thought that Hojo had an assistant and he was more than likely, going to help the man made him sick to his core. Long legs started moving as he caught up to the man, he looked to the metal medical table he would soon be lying upon. Taking note of how many tools there were around it, Genesis thought of legging it right then and there, apart from being in the same room as Hojo with all these tools, there was a third person here, Genesis' escape plans stopped as a cold and sinister voice slashed through his mind like a scalpel.

"If you would remove your garments and please lie down on the table, we may be able to find the cause of the degradation..." Hojo stated calmly.

Genesis could tell the man was giddy about this, a SOLDIER to play with, and not just any SOLDIER a First Class General, he wondered if the man did the hula after he left. The thought made Genesis want to claw his eyes out at the mental imagery, he stripped off his leather jacket and threw it over a nearby chair before ridding himself of the rest of his clothes, standing their naked with but a few lights on was unnerving to say the least.

Azure eyes flicked to the two occupants of the room before he moved towards the metal table, giving a last glance at the two calm doctors before putting one leg up and laying down on it. He shivered at the feeling of the ice cold metal burning his skin for a few seconds before it started to heat. He watched as the two doctors walked around him on either side, Hojo had a face mask and a gas cylinder following him.

Genesis sighed as the mask was lowered over his face and snapped in place, he looked to the side and watched as Hojo played with some of the knobs and gears on top of it, aquamarine eyes followed Hojo as he grabbed some gloves and snapped them into place. Feeling his vision go blurry as Hojo walked slowly back towards him, ordering the assistant to hand him a scalpel, as the man curled long gloved fingers around it Genesis' world went black.

Starting to regain consciousness, he felt something move around his chest area, blinking rapidly he tried to clear his vision, after what he guessed was ten minutes it started to clear and the pain started to come like a tidal wave, crashing through his body. He felt a scream tear his way up his throat, he opened his mouth and a piercing scream echoed through the dark room, he looked down his body to his chest; Hojo was currently holding a needle, face mask on and a gloved hand reaching inside him.

He felt his vision waver, Hojo plunged the needle somewhere inside him, another blood curdling scream echoed off of the ice cold walls. He heard Hojo mutter something but it was too quite to hear, feeling his conscious slip in and out again he decided to try hang onto that last ounce of reality, he held out until it felt like his body was been eaten alive, he would have to ask Hojo, _if _he survived this, what the fuck he just did to him.

He felt reality slip away, he mentally cringed.

-X3X-

Genesis awoke to a bright light and his stomach doing back flips, leaning over the side of the metal table he threw up and glared at the man whose feet he just threw up on. Professor Hojo was standing there, bathed in a golden white light, if you ignored the blood on his coat and the bloodstained gloves, it would be easy to think of him as an angel, but he was more like the spawn of Satan with a heart of ice.

"Now, now Mr. Rhapsodos That is no way to thank me for stopping the degradation progress." Hojo stated flatly.

Genesis opened his mouth and mouthed 'what did you do to me' before he realised no voice came out, he stared up wide eyed at the professor, not that he didn't expect him to fuck around with his body... but his _voice box_? Genesis growled up at the man, before realising no sound came out, now he was afraid, hairs standing up on the back of his neck.

"Well before I get you to get dressed and leave, I probably should explain how I fixed the degradation of your body... it was simple really, all I had to do was get some non-corrupt SOLDIER cells and enhance them with more Jenova cells. Considering I still had some of Sephiroth's cells it was more than easy to mutate them to cross breed with yours and fight off the degradation process forever, essentially these will take over all your cells but it would be a long process, maybe about a year or two ." Hojo nodded.

"To be honest, I couldn't wait to experiment on you, so I had started testing the cells with yours and seeing which ones fit best, which ones could fight off the degradation the fastest and not cause immediate death." Hojo laughed at that. "It took only two days and then I decided what else could I do that you would never forget how I experimented on you? Well it never came as answer until your screams pierced my ears."

"Then I thought, 'why I should take your voice... The Genesis Rhapsodos Voiceless... it is almost like magic'" Hojo let a cruel snarl curl over his mouth, his voice giddy. 

Genesis felt bile rise in his throat, unfortunately this time Hojo moved, groaning silently, Genesis felt the hot sting of tears in his eyes. He _refused _to let Hojo see how he broke him, he regained his composure after a couple of minutes and glared up at the man, hoping the tears hadn't streaked his face, he mouthed to Hojo a few vile words and watched as the man just laughed.

He moved back to the table, and then rose in a sitting position a little too fast as he felt his head give a violent pulse, he breathed through his nose a few times before feeling that he could lift his head, then he noticed an ache in his neck. He touched the skin and felt something other than smooth soft skin, it was a slight indent and he knew then, that'd scar and it would be there for the rest of his life. He felt something escape him, he felt _hollow_, he sighed and turned, putting his feet on the floor and balancing himself on the table.

When he was sure his legs could move, he moved over to gather his clothes and dress himself, all the while knowing Hojo's eyes were on him, probably with a cruel smile plastered across his ugly face. As he put his regular attire on, he couldn't help but make his turtleneck sweater go a little higher, hopefully hiding the ugly scar that now graced along his neck.

"I didn't think you would be out for two days... it really helped with playing with you." Hojo laughed, a glove snapped followed the cruel sound.

Genesis barely managed to suppress a shiver, grabbing his red leather jacket and putting it on, brushing off any unwanted bits. He was suddenly happy to be voiceless, it would stop Hojo from hearing the little sounds he made, and he turned to the man and nodded, then proceeded to leave the lab at a normal pace. He glared at the offending sunlight, realising Hojo was more or less telling the truth, when he went in it was bright daylight, early morning.

He set off to his apartment, outside of the ShinRa building and about six blocks away, he felt a little pleased that he had done this; if he lived in the ShinRa building it would've caused a few dozen problems, like running into Angeal or Sephiroth. He watched as a few Second Classes walked by and shot him a salute, he nodded in return, at least that was normal. Once he left the skyscraper of iron and desolate dreams he sighed, the air was disgustingly humid and he was not in any mood for it.

He quickly walked the six blocks to the apartment building, smiling at the man at the desk when he greeted him, he pressed the button for the lift, hearing the ding he entered, glad that none of his neighbours were around. After reaching the top floor, he looked around and made sure no one was around, even though on the seventeenth floor there was only four apartments, all very spacious, it still meant there were people there.

He unlocked the door, entered and resisted the urge to slam it shut, instead shutting it quietly and putting all the locks in place before stalking over to his table, two copies of loveless sat on the highly polished ebony wood. He sneered and picked up the newer copy and threw it, watching in satisfaction as it hit a vase and fell to the floor, one smashing the other making a slight sound, he glared; he was _not _cleaning that up.

Growling in silence, he moved to the bedroom, stripping himself of his clothing and throwing them to the ground, some of them would have to be burned. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water, waiting for it to warm up; he moved to look in the mirror that ornamented above the basin. He lifted his neck and hissed at the scar, sad that no noise came out; he saw the mirror growing foggy and turned around, stepping into the scalding water.

He slumped forward, head on the cold tiles while the burning water tried to wash away the shame and torture that he went through, knowing it wouldn't work so easily he fully went under the water and picked up a washer, squirting a decent amount of soap on it and lathered. He scrubbed till his skin was raw, some spots bleeding others on the verge, he let the water go into the wounds, stinging but a relief.

He felt hollow and pointless, he couldn't go back to ShinRa someone would ask him why he wasn't talking, and the excuse of being sick would only last so long. He shrugged and turned the taps off, grabbing a clean towel off the rack and wiped himself clean before throwing it on the floor. After selecting a pair of boxers, he laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling, wishing someone was there to comfort him, he had just been through a torturous thing and the only person he wanted to console and hold him was too busy with someone else.

Genesis sneered; thinking of Angeal brought a dull ache to his heart, he was too busy with that over active puppy to even pay attention to him anymore. Genesis felt a faint trickle, before tears started to pour out of his eyes freely, he wept in silence, clutching at the red pillow and burying his face into the softness, _I don't think I will be able to last here... _Genesis mused to himself.

He could _never _tell Angeal of his problem, of his torture, he had another life, as did Genesis; ShinRa had basically torn them apart and to shreds, so unable to find themselves in the mess that was considered their lives. He felt his body relax a little; tomorrow he would figure it all out.

Groggily waking up to the harsh glare of sunlight flittering through the curtains he glared, moaning in frustration. He shot up out of bed when no sound came out and put his face in his hands, _it wasn't a dream! It was real... I am voiceless... _Genesis noted frantically in his mind. He shuffled about his bed before noticing his red jacket and picked it up, fishing around the pockets before long fingers grabbed the PHS and pulled it out.

He opened it and started a text message, Lazard would not be pleased, but it had to be done. He explained that he was sick, thus why he was away for the past two days, knowing Hojo wouldn't of said he was in his labs, he was going to feign be sick for a while. He gathered up his clothes and some bags shoving what he needed in them before getting changed, black leather pants, boots and a black leather jacket graced his slender body.

He grabbed the three bags filled with clothes and other personal belongings and looked at the bedroom, it was basically empty now. He smirked; someone would _eventually _come looking for him, but by then he would be long gone away from Midgar, away from ShinRa, back to a place he knew and would be free. He sighed and looked at the table, packing the copy of LOVELESS away into one of the bags before looking around and spotting a notebook, he grabbed it and a pen along with an envelope. He knew it'd be Angeal that would come looking for him.

He wrote on the paper, telling Angeal he was sick and was leaving ShinRa but if anyone asked, he was missing and no one knew, he resisted the urge to put 'I love you' in there and folded the letter up neatly, before inserting it into the envelope and elegantly writing Angeal on the front before placing it over the notepad with the pen next to it. Grabbing his bags he exited the apartment, rode the lift down to the basement car park and grinned as he saw his shining red bike, throwing the stuff in the holder and grabbing his helmet and putting it on, he threw a leg over and started the engine.

How he had missed his bike! Zooming around on the freeways of Midgar brought back an old rush of adrenaline in his system, weaving between the traffic until it was nothing but smooth highway and there was only two or three cars, he smiled behind the protective helmet he wore. Two hours later he reached as far as he could go with his bike, paying a man a generous amount of gil to store for at the least ten years, he gave his thanks and left.

Standing on the edge, he felt his wing tear through the muscles and clothes on his back, unfurling it watching the blood splatter beautifully over some leaves, leaving ruby droplets; he gave it a few test flaps before finally taking off. He would fly the rest of the way to Banora.

Three hours later he made it there, foot touching down outside his old house, he knew it was desolate, abandoned; choose a word they all meant the same. He got out his keys and unlocked the door, turning the knob, he saw inside his old house for the first time in years, it was just as he remembered it, cold and lonely.

-X3X-

Genesis awoke with a start, noting that the sky was now a purple and pink haze, night was approaching fast and it was going to be cold, he looked up seeing the moon and smiled, at least he wasn't completely alone when he walked back to the house, he felt as if there was someone or something watching over him. Opening the door, he noted how cold it was; he grabbed a few pieces of firewood and lit a fire in the fireplace before curling up on the lounge.

He couldn't shake the feeling he was lonely, the only thing that ever made Banora good was Angeal, he sighed, letting his mind wander with thoughts of his childhood love, kept a secret for all these years. The warmth seeping through his clothes let him feel content, he fell asleep thinking of Angeal that night.

**AN; **_Okay my beloved readers that was the prologue... now the first chapter will deal with how Angeal found out about Genesis leaving and Angeal leaving ShinRa... UFORTUNATELY I am doing college now and that comes before fanfictions... I know... let us cry! So I don't know when the next chapter will be out, because I am getting swept under homework and it's only Week THREE D! Just bear with me and I will have the chapter out soon!_

_Please tell me if you like it! ~Review~_

_~Burning In The Dark_


End file.
